


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blood and Injury, Class Differences, Class Issues, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, F/M, Girl Saves Boy, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Poly, Self-Harm, Underage Drug Use, Work In Progress, everyone gets hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**1:20 PM**

"Hey,you almost ready hyung?"

Youngbae turned to Seungri and nodded."Yeah,as ready as I'll ever be Seungri-ah."He said.The teenager nodded."Alright we're going up in at least twenty minutes,so I'm sure you have plenty of time Youngbae-hyung."He said.

Youngbae laughed."Alright,alright Seungri-ah I get it."He said,unable to hide the amusement in voice.Seungri just smiled at him as he walked somewhere else._Probably going to go see what the others are up to._He thought to himself.


End file.
